Dragon Song
by AzureArchxngel
Summary: This is a story that I came up with myself. I thought it would be cool to come up with a new theme. To make things clear, I do not own anything of NTT Solmare, its characters, or any of it's games. This is just a fun thing I came up with. More details are in the story. Hope you enjoy!


**Dragon Song introduction**

* * *

**Hello guys! It's Azure! I'll get straight to the point. So, I just came back from vacation recently. I went to visit relatives in Kentucky. One of my cousins likes anime like I do. So, we worked on my characters together; personality, what they look like, etc. I never realized how unofficial my characters were until I started talking about and discussing them with another person. So, we officially created everything for them, and made some changes.**

**Now, I already previously posted a chapter with my characters' biographies. So, I'm creating this introduction to bring everything up to date. Down below, I will post the original message with all the information I had about this story and so on. **

**One final thing, I'm working on the prologue as much as I can, and hopefully, I'll be done in a few days. I apologize to you guys; I forgot that I have to work at a daycare with hyperactive little children for five days a week. They have this weird thing for high schoolers...**

**I will shut up now, so here's the original message and the new biographies! The original message will have some alterations.  
**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Allow me to introduce myself: I am Azure. Some of you may have recognized me from my previous story, "From Winter to Spring". Some of you may be wondering, 'Where the heck is "From Winter to Spring"? I don't see it anywhere!' Well, that's because I deleted it. I had so many other stories that I needed to work on, and school and life has been incredibly busy for me (-_- ;) Although I'm only a peasant-y sophomore from the United States. Oh well. **

**Moving on. So I've been playing these "Shall We Date?" games for quite a while, and I thought of a few things. I honestly and really wish that some of the protagonists' personalities would be a lot less... Damsel-in-distress like, if you will. For me, the same character traits of the protagonist get boring quite quickly. They usually rely on others quite a bit, and so on. I wish they had a bit more skill, maybe some more confidence. Also, some of them seem a bit Mary Sue-ish. Or is that just me? ( .w.) ~? **

**I also thought it would be cool to create my own kind of "Shall We Date?" game theme. My friend in real life, Ignescent, had fun creating possible themes before I came up with one that we both enjoyed. It's called "Dragon Song". And this is the story!**

**First of all, to make things clear, ( This is VERY important ) || I do not own anything of the NTT Solmare company, it's characters, or any of its games. This is just a fun, new story that my friend and I came up with. ||**

**So now that we got that cleared up, here is how this is going to work:**

**1) I will post the biographies of the first three characters below in this chapter, as well as the heroine's. If you have any ideas for future characters, whether it be names, design, personality, etc., you can request them here. If it's easier, we can also PM each other for further discussion.  
**

**2) The next chapter will be the prologue. I will introduce the heroine, the first three playable characters, other characters that will be in the stories, and the basic theme.**

**3) Since there is no way to make each individual reader get a different ending, all the endings will be a happy ending.**

**4) There will be nothing sexual in these stories. Maybe hints, but I don't like writing that stuff XD This story will be rated "T" for occasional cursing and violence. **

**Well, that's it. Without further ado, here are the biographies!**

* * *

Character #1

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Akihiko

Age: 24

Race: Human

Occupation: Ninja

Hair: Akihiko's hair color is a beautiful whitish-silver, with a single braid mysteriously dyed crimson. His hair is relatively short, reaching a little bit past the shoulders. His bangs are swept out of his line of vision, a majority of it on the left side of his face.

Eyes: Emerald green. However, he is blind in his right eye, making it a dull and cloudy green. Perhaps it has to do something with the huge scar covering most of the right half of his face...?

Personality: Serious and soft spoken, Akihiko is a man of few words. Although he claims to have no problem interacting with you, despite the fact that you and the rest of the group are dragons, he distances himself anyway. Is it because of his forgotten past?

Overall: A human, he agrees to aid you on your journey. However, his past is foggy; no one knows what happened, not even Akihiko himself. All that remains is a slash-like scar across the right side of his face, and part of his hair that is dyed an intriguing scarlet. Even more mysterious, he always carries a black jewel with him subconsciously.

-x-x-x-x-

Character #2

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Tatsuo

Age: 24 (human form)

Race: Dragon

Occupation: Your adviser

Hair: Tatsuo has a purple color like that of amethyst. His bangs are swept back, revealing his forehead. His hair his cut short in the back, except for one, thin ponytail reaching to his mid back.

Eye color: His left eye is a pale orange, while his right eye is a sapphire blue

Personality: Shy and in no way confident. He continuously puts himself down, and blames himself for every little thing. However, why is he alright when he's by your side?

Overall: Your adviser, he aids you with your royal duties. He can't bring himself to trust and open up to others, but he's perfectly comfortable with you, and almost never leaves your side. What caused him to act like this?

-x-x-x-x-

Character #3

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Isamu

Age: 25 (human form)

Race: Dragon

Occupation: Healer

Hair: His hair is a dark, forest green color, that drapes freely down to the end of this shoulder blades. Two clumps of hair can be seen draped down his chest with two, intricately carved metal bands keeping this hair in place. His bangs stop right above his eyes.

Eyes: His eyes are a coal black. They seem to twinkle with humor, but something else remains hidden...

Personality: A healer from a distant part in your kingdom. He is very civilized, humorous, and dislikes battle. Overtime, he gradually begins to act weird around you, and no one knows what he's up to.

Overall: A medicine expert from the country, you ask him to join you in your journey. He agrees to accompany you, bringing several supplies with him. After a long time, he begins to act funny around you. Although ever-so-slightly, he's always been on edge around you, but why?

* * *

**Okay, those are the biographies of the three main playable characters! (uwu)/ I hope you guys find them interesting! Next, onto our heroine!**

* * *

Heroine

-x-x-x-x-

Name: Rikuyo

Age: 23 (human form)

Race: Princess of the Dragons ; Queen of the Dragons later on

Hair: Rikuyo's hair color is a beautiful and bright copper that fades to a lighter color at the tips. This lighter color would remind someone of fog. Her bangs are woven into two seperate braids, then tied together to create a halo like appearance. Her hair is perfectly straight and reaches to her waist. Around her head is a golden circlet, with a gigantic ruby on the center of her forehead.

Eyes: Her eyes are a clear, and sparkling pastel pink. However, the emotion reflected in these eyes seem like ice to many.

Personality: Cool and collected, you are the spitting image of how the queen of dragons is suppose to act. However, to some, you seem emotionless and cruel. One thing for sure, is that ever since your one true love died long ago, you never believed in love from that point on. That disbelief increased when the queen found another fiancee for you. In other words, she forced you into an arranged marriage. After all of that, can you ever believe in love again?

Overall: Your first love, a silver dragon named Hajime, was murdered by the hands of an unknown dragon long ago. Ever since, you never believed in love again, saying it was a frivolous and useless emotion needed by the weak. However, because Hajime was going to be the next king, everything began to fall into disarray. The queen then chose to forcibly marry you to a gold dragon named Katashi. Because you no longer believed in love, you accepted this without complaint, only as a duty a queen would do for the love of her people. You always knew that you would never come to love Katashi, but is it possible to find love in the future? With someone else perhaps?

* * *

**Well, that's pretty much it guys! If you have any ideas for future characters, please don't hesitate to PM me! I always welcome ideas, and honestly, I could really use the help! XD It's so hard to come up with fresh, new characters and their personalities and back-stories these days. **

**Anyway, like I said earlier, I'm working on the prologue as much as possible. I can't promise anything, but hopefully, I'll be able to finish in a few days. **

**Thank you for being patient! Have a good day! ~Azure ;3**


End file.
